Learning
by The Silver Wolf
Summary: Ciel is now a demon learning the ways of the demon through Sebastian's guidance...more detailed summary inside


The Silver Wolf: Here's a first for me, but I'll give it a go! One…two…three….HEAVE HO!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relative to black butler/kuroshitsuji….nough said.

Summary: Sebastian has been forever bound to Ciel as his butler…Ciel now being a demon…Sebastian is doomed to an eternal life of servitude. When Grell finds out that Ciel is now a demon, will he give Sebastian the sympathy he desires, or will his eyes now be switched to the young master?

XXXX

Prologue: The Ride to Hell

Sebastian and Ciel rode in the carriage together in complete silence for a moment, but it was broken by Ciel when he suddenly decided to break the comfortable silence.

"Sebastian…I suppose because you said yes to the last command I gave you before I was transformed by Hannah…that means you are my butler forever?"

"Yes, my lord, that it correct."

"Well then I suppose that explains why the contract seals haven't dispersed from neither my eye or your hand." He glances down at Sebastian's white glove covered left hand. "What do demon's do to entertain themselves anyway? Jump into contracts like what you did with me? And like what Claude did with Alois Trancy?"

"You will just have to find out for yourself what fancies your interest, my lord." Sebastian glances out the window at the now brimstone like and dark landscape, "Ah…nearly there young master."

Ciel looked out the window at the dark and looming landscape and his stomach seemed to sink for a brief moment, "Now I know why your kind will do anything to get out of this place, there's barely anything to it…unless you fancy staring your life away at rocks…."

The carriage slowly comes to a halt and Sebastian moves to open the door, but is beaten to it by one of the slave demons from the underworld port. He steps down out of the carriage and holds his hand out for Ciel so that he may have aided his master in stepping down from the carriage. "Seeing as how I am eternally your servant, might I offer my estate here to you, to replace the one we've left behind?" Sebastian gazed upon Ciel's surprised face, "Ah…but first, you must come and introduce yourself…there is no demon in existence that is not registered with The Watch."

"The Watch?" Ciel looked at Sebastian to explain what he meant promptly

"The Watch, young master, is what you might call the demon scotland yard. They patrol the surface of the Earth on daily, weekly, monthly, and yearly rounds to make sure demons that have entered contracts are fulfilling those contracts, and demons that are searching for contracts are behaving properly while upstairs." Sebastian gave his master a smile as he guided him in the proper direction.

"I suppose there is a lot I have to learn about your lifestyle." Ciel looked around at all of the faces staring at him. "What manner of dress do these demons wear? I've never seen the likes of it before in my life!"

"I highly doubt you would have seen anything like this on the surface, my lord. Not unless you were involved in underground smuggling and slave trade. Not all of us dress this way, Claude and myself are perfect examples. You shall soon see once we get to my estate here…ah…here we are, The Watch headquarters."

"CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! We've been expecting you, this way please!" said one of the demons in a uniform. "Sir! Ciel Phantomhive!"

"Ah, the unwilling one…step forward kid." Said the demon sitting at the head of the table, "Thank you Bastian for bringing him here."

"Bastian?" Ciel looked curiously back as Sebastian.

"My real name…my lord. Your given name wasn't so far off from my real one, you just added two letters to the front of it." He gave his formal folded arm bow and Ciel continued to walk forward closer to the table.

"My name is Head Watchman Taurus. By my side to my right is Senior Watchwoman Aquarius, and to my left is Lieutenant Watchman Sagittarius. We are pleased to meet you."

"The Chinese Zodiac?" Ciel questioned.

"Where do you think they came up with those names? HAHA you're a bright one! I like you already!" the head of the table laughed and suddenly became serious again. "I'm sorry about the fate that has befallen you my friend, we knew since your birth you would become one of us, however it was against our code to interfere with human affairs, and your situation with Alois Trancy and Demon Hannah was a tricky situation indeed. Since Alois had signed a contract with Claude Faustus the grim reapers were unable to attain his soul after he was killed leaving it in the hands of Claude to do with as he pleased. If your assigned area grim reaper were able to attain it, this probably wouldn't have happened. Our two associations were in a hot debate for thirteen years over you two kids. Such trouble you both caused us. By all rights, our laws here prohibit us from transforming humans into demons, although we are highly capable of it. Nonetheless it is illegal. However it was Alois Trancy's wish that your soul should be untouchable and Hannah, fulfilling her contract, had no other choice but to turn you, the consequences for breaking a contract with a human far exceed the consequences of turning a human to a demon, and Hannah opted for the easiest route. You can see were our hands became tied…for both actions were highly illegal." Taurus became silent and waited for a response from Ciel.

"I can understand your dilemma now, I can see why you poted to do nothing considering the sircumstances. I accept my fate, and I'm somewhat grateful for it, rightfully so because I'm not dead."

"I suppose that's one way to look at it." Taurus jested. "Bastian, I suppose your situation with young Ciel here is a bit more complicated, the two of you will have to come to some kind of agreement seeing as how you're both on an equal playing field now."

"I intend to settle is Sir. No need to worry, I've offered up my estate here to compensate for our pact. Everything else about our predicament is a personal matter, if I may be so bold."

"You may, as I completely understand. Ciel, you will be given your own Demon mark so you may live as the rest of us do, signed contracts with humans and eating and reaping your own souls and dinners. Pick your animal…"

"My animal…?"

"Yes, the animal in which your seal will be based off of. Seeing as how you were ' the Queens guard dog', I find a canine seal most befitting of you. However, you are free to choose."

"I believe you are correct, seeing as how I was the Queen's guard dog, I do believe a canine animal will fit me best. There, you have my choice."

"Very well Ciel Phantomhive. You will be bestowed the seal of the Siberian Wolf." Aquarius stands, and a flash of light emits from her left palm, and she aims the light at Ciel, a mark appears on his left hand, it's a circular pentagram with large spikes coming out of the sides with Russian symbols and the mark of the Queen of England in the center. "Welcome to the demon wolrd, Ciel Phantomhive." And with that, they were released from The Watch, and got back in the carriage.

XXXX

The Silver Wolf: Well? Please review, it's my first Black Butler fic…I've been writing harry potter and naruto, I got bored of them and I found a new love! I hope I did good!


End file.
